The Hawk's Nest
by ReadingWritingAllDayLong
Summary: Steve Rogers comes to see Hawkeye while he's up in his nest. He surprises Hawkeye, but not in a bad way. NOTE: Contains slash, and violence . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Hawkeye fiddled with the arrows in the holder, pinching each one with his fingers, and twirling them around.

His eyes were focused on each one, scanning them for anything that might disfigure them, and cause them to not work properly in a fight.

Satisfied he slid the last one back into the holder, his inspection done for now. He checked them every couple hours. Just in case.

He glanced down from where he was perched. It was the metal girders above the labs at S.H.E.I.L.D. It was dark up here, and he liked it. He could watch everyone from where they worked, but they couldn't see him in the shadows.

Hawkeye shifted his weight on the bar, crouching down on his haunches, daydreaming for a brief moment.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on his neck. He spun around, hand instinctively going up to his neck to smack whatever was there away.

He wasn't fast enough though, and he saw where the breath had come from.

Steve Rodgers (aka Captain America) was sitting lazily on the girder beside him.

"Hey." He chuckled, a relaxed grin on his face.

Hawkeye felt flustered. No one snuck up on him in his nest. Damnit, why was he daydreaming then?

"Cap'n." Hawkeye told him with a sharp nod, turning back to look down below them.

He heard the Captain inch forward on the beams, just as balanced as Hawkeye was. Hawkeye was more graceful, but with Captain's abilities, he navigated the beams just as easily.

Hawkeye ignored his fellow Avenger, watching the people in the lab scuttle back and forth, pressing buttons, and chattering amongst themselves.

Suddenly he felt the breath back on his neck, tickling his ear.

He spun around. "What are you doing Rodgers?" He asked, his voice a little snappish.

Rodgers licked his lower lip lustily. His pink tongue trailed around the edge.

Steve grinned, inching toward Hawkeye, who, maybe inched, just a little bit back.

At the edge of the beam, Hawkeye stopped, but Rodgers didn't.

"You know you want me." He murmured, his voice guttural, his eyes dark.

Hawkeye blinked. "Cap'n?"

Steve slowly slid one of his hands up Hawkeye's leg, fingers trailing a path on the inside of his thigh, rubbing across the rough material of the black cargo pants.

Hawkeye's breath hitched a little bit.

Steve grinned, perfect white teeth gleaming. "See?" He said, his hand rubbing circles on the slighter man's inner thigh.

Hawkeye shook his head to try and clear it. "I'm straight." He told himself. "I don't like guys."

Rodgers hand had crept up a little further while Hawkeye was thinking, and Rodgers slowly cupped his hand around Clint's crotch.

Hawkeye bit his lower lip, and tried to squirm out of Steve's touch. Steve wasn't having it though.

Using his strength, he shoved Hawkeye down on his back, knocking his back hard against a steel girder.

"Cap'n!" Hawkeye growled, "Stop this!"

Steve just grinned, his perfect teeth flashing. "Shhhh. Don't want them to hear you Barton." By them he meant the people below. Hawkeye immediately closed his mouth.

Slowly Steve started to rub his hand against Barton's crotch, and Hawkeye had to bite his lower lip to stop from exclaiming.

The pleasure he was feeling right now overweighed the fact that he was breaking his rule of being straight, and he began to grind his crotch into Steve's hand.

Steve rubbed a little slower, and Hawkeye had to grind in circles onto Captain's hand. Hawkeye could feel pleasure shooting through him, and he closed his eyes, teeth digging into his lower lip.

"That's the way." Steve told him huskily, fingers fumbling at the zipper on the slighter man's pants.

Hawkeye glanced down himself, seeing the tent in his cargo pants over where his crotch should be. Rodgers had yanked his zipper open, and was pulling him out.

Hawkeye could feel the cool air trail across himself, and he felt momentarily embarrassed at his exposure.

Rodgers though didn't seem to mind. He trailed one of his hands to the bottom of Hawkeye's cock, and then slowly brought it up the underside, finger trailing the pulsating vein.

"God damn." Hawkeye moaned, raising his hips up into Steve's hand.

Steve leaned down and licked Hawkeye's head before replying, "Don't take the lord's name in vain."

Hawkeye wasn't listening, his eyes rolled up, his hips gently rolling in Steve's hand.

"Did you hear me Barton?" He asked annoyed.

"Mmm-hmm." Barton told him.

Steve relaxed, leaning down to trail his tongue over the archer's throbbing cock.

"Ooh. Fuck." Hawkeye moaned quietly. He was keeping his voice down, but he was making quite a bit of other noise.

"You like that?" Steve asked, glancing at the Hawkeye's pleased face, lust in his eyes.

Hawkeye nodded his head, "Oh ya. Fuck ya. Do it again, Damnit."

Steve laughed, leaning down and trailing his tongue over the sensitive skin, eliciting a moan from the slighter man.

"Fuck yes." Hawkeye muttered.

"You have a dirty mouth." Steve told him, tongue trailing up the length of the Archer's cock. "I think that you need to have some sort of punishment."

Hawkeye looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

Steve grinned. He flipped the slighter man over onto his stomach, and then slowly grinding himself against the back of Hawk's leg.

Hawk's eyes rolled up, but he tried not to make a sound.

"Like that, do you?" Steve asked, rubbing his crotch into Hawk's leg.

"Fuck yes." Hawk moaned out between gritted teeth.

Steve's hands trailed up to the back of the Archer's cargo pants, and yanked them down, leaving the other man half naked.

Hawk made a little noise of surprise, and Steve was already massaging the smooth skin on Hawk's backside. He trailed one of his fingers down the soft, smooth skin.

"You need a punishment." Steve told him quietly, "All those dirty words." His tongue licked a trail over his bottom lip, leaving it glistening. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face from underneath this perfect blonde hair.

Hawk bit his lower lip as Captain pressed against his hole.

Captain pulled some lube out of somewhere –it seemed like he'd been planning this, and spread it on one finger.

Slowly he slid it into Hawkeye. He felt Hawkeye tighten around his finger, and they both barely suppressed a moan.

"Do you want to be punished?" Steve asked Hawkeye, slowly drawing the finger in and out, rubbing it on the inside of Hawk.

"Mmm." Hawkeye moaned. "Yes. Fuck yes. Punish me."

Slowly Steve added a second finger, and Hawk took it, shoving himself back as far as he could go.

Steve scissored his fingers, hitting Hawk's prostate. He let out a little choking moan. "Oooooh." He moaned. His own cock was straining underneath him, pressed against a cold steel girder, but it was still erect and writhing.

Steve could feel his own erection bulging beneath the blue spandex of his pants, and every little sound that Hawk made brought him closer to cumming.

Slowly he pulled out both of his fingers, and hastily unzipped his pants. He pulled himself out, and slathered on lube.

Then he leaned forward, positioning himself at Hawk's entrance. "Hold on." He told Hawk before sliding forward. Hawk's head spun, there was pain, but it felt so good as Steve slowly thrusted forward, letting Hawk take every inch of him.

"That's so good." Hawk moaned, raising himself up so that he could get every little bit.

Steve rolled his eyes up into his head as he thrusted, every thrust jolting the man beneath him. Slowly he leaned forward, and ran his tongue down the back of archer's neck. Hawk shivered under his touch, so Steve did it again, this time grazing his teeth along the soft skin.

Hawk made a little exclamation, and Steve was surprised that Hawk was so vocal during sex, he was always so quiet everywhere else.

Steve trailed one hand under Hawk's warm body, and wrapped his hand around Hawk's length. As soon as he did that, Hawk started rolling himself into Steve's hand, his contained moans not so quiet anymore.

Steve felt himself coming closer to his organism, so he thrusted harder. "Ooooh. Fuck yes, Steve! Harder!" Hawk told him, his hands clutching the edge of the girder, knuckles white. "Yes. Fuck! That way!"

Steve graciously complied, thrusting both harder and faster, shaking the smaller man's frame. Knowing that he had just a few seconds left, he pumped his hand faster on Hawk, and he came with a shudder underneath him. A few seconds later, Steve came, spraying out on the inside of Hawk, who felt the warm liquid inside of him. "Ooooooooh!" Hawk moaned, his whole frame shaking as the loud moan escaped from his lips.

Hawk and Steve both laid there for a moment, coated in cum and sweat, catching their breath before they heard someone call.

"It's raining cum-"someone sang from belong in an obnoxious voice. "That was hot and everything, and oh so nice, but you probably want to go get those uniforms washed because getting cum stains out of black and blue aren't that easy, and replacing them because of it is just bad for the environment."

They both glanced down, faces glowing bright red, as they saw Tony Stark standing down on the floor underneath them. The rest of the room was empty – where had all the workers gone? Lunch. Hawk decided.

Tony grinned and waved at them. "Super powers remember? And Hawk you weren't so quiet at the end anyway." He winked, "Wonder what the Cap learned to make you moan like a teenage whore?"

Steve's muscles clenched in anger, but Hawk just turned a deep shade of red.

Tony continued. "Next time you guys decide to be fuck-buddies, invite me along." He swiveled his hips. "I wouldn't mind giving you something to put in your mouth, Hawk."

Hawk's face was now a deep shade of red and purple, and he had almost forgotten to breathe in his embarrassment. His eyes were wide and his eyes were almost solid black from the size of his pupils.

Steve scowled. "Fuck off, Tony." He called down, in anger, pulling himself out of Hawk with a sharp pull, and zipping up his stained blue pants.

Tony wriggled an eyebrow. "Mmm. Please." He winked. Then he spun on his heel. "Anyway." He called as he walked away, his leather boots tapping across the polished floor, "I'll know next for next time that you're a on the bottom person Hawk," he called, "and that's fine with me because I always like to be on top of everything."

Hawk hadn't made a sound during all of this, his mortification wouldn't let him, and he let out a little squeak, yanking up his pants and his zipper, ignoring the large stain on the front.

Steve was already standing up when Hawkeye stood. Hawkeye was well aware of the pain he felt when he walked, but he figured it should be better in a few days.

"I'm sorry about that Clint." Steve told him with a shrug. Clint shrugged back. "Uh. It wasn't your fault." His colour was just starting to look human again.

Steve ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Uh. I'd better go get washed up." He told the other man.

"Aren't you two going to kiss, suck each other's necks, promise undying love and companionship?" The obnoxious voice called.

"FUCK OFF, TONY!" Steve roared, and the voice giggled, but then seemed to disappear.

"Now who has a dirty mouth?" Hawkeye asked with a chuckle.

Steve winked, "Maybe come by tonight and punish me for it?"

Hawk laughed, "It's a date then."

END


End file.
